


When white and black are not opposites

by WinterQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU (Naruto) - Freeform, Action, Blood and Gore, Chaptered, Danzou is an asshole, Dark-ish, F/M, Family, Fix-It, I guess..., Original Character(s), Self-Insert, We'll get there, i don't know how to tag for chaptered stories, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinterQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't expected it. How could she, when the family that she wanted to have did not exist, and the world she's now living in is nothing but not reality? AU. SI/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because climbing up is harder than falling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

_I wish I know where I belong_

* * *

The mission has been especially taxing, and all he wants to do is curl up in his warm bed and sleep the injuries away (not the hospital, never the hospital.)

However, there's a place that he needs to go first.

The Memorial Stone is a constant comfort in his hectic life, and it's one of the reasons why he is alway late. He just didn't expect the girl sleeping, half hidden in the bushes. His thoughts are whirling at a thousand miles an hour, adrenaline from the mission still pumping through his veins. Spy...? Civilian...?

With cautiousness, he approached the young girl (12 years old, he analyzed.) He frowned when he noticed a jagged scar peeking through her tattered black mask, and her eyes fluttered open.

She gasped, and scooted backward away from him, arms up like he she wanted to defend against an attacker.

"Right arm move down a cm, left arm move a bit to the left. You are leaving your stomach vulnerable." Without thinking, the instructions flown out like he was teaching a bunch of newbies. Upon realizing, he narrowed his eye at her. "Who are you?"

She's still staring at him like she has just seen a ghost. "Hatake Kakashi...?" She muttered. "That's not possible..."

He pushed his kunai farther onto her throat. "Who are you?" He repeated.

Like a switch that had been flipped, her eyes hardened. "Nakiyo Aratake."

He back-tracked. "Aratake?" He repeated, but shook himself off the suspicion. There's no way that she would be the heiress that disappeared when she was born.

"Take me to the Hokage." She demanded as if there wasn't a weapon held at her throat. Upon further inspection, he realized her hands are shaking just a little to signal her distress.

"Why should I?" He countered.

"Because maybe I just need to know something."He narrowed his eye further at the vague threat, but stopped himself from scratching at Obito's eyes. He's trying to tell something. "You could be a spy." He accused.

She rolled her eyes. "Then you should probably take me to the Hokage then."

He gripped her arms tighter, and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Her thoughts are flying in all directions, theories of how she could have landed into a fictional land were made possible.

The shunshin was the sensation that was totally unfamiliar, even the roller coasters were calmer than this. She doubled over in front of the office door, and coughed violently. "Damn it, Hatake..." She muttered.

Said person ignored her, and approached the secretary. "Hatake Kakashi with urgent business with the Hokage." He announced quietly.

"No need." A quiet voice said behind her. She spun around, and came face to face with the old leader of Konoha. He smiled kindly at Kakashi. "Come inside." Kakashi bowed once they went inside. "Hokage-sama."

She stood beside him awkwardly, debating wither to bow with him or not. He took a long drag off his tobacco. "Kakashi-kun, didn't you just complete a mission? Why weren't you at home?"

Kakashi ducked his head awkwardly like a teenager. "....I was at the Nemorial Stone. " he muttered quietly, sounding as if he was pouting.

The Sandaime directed his attention to Nakiyo. "And who are you, child?"

She fidgeted under his gaze. "Nakiyo Aratake, Hokage-sama." She intoned quietly. She debated what do to now. "I wish to become a Konoha shinobi." She blurted out.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Surely, Hokage-sama, that she could be a spy?" He questioned, and glared at the girl in question.

She crossed her arms, and glared at him adorably. "It's okay, Kakashi-kun. "He soothed the anxious teenager. "I know her parents."

Her eyes widened, but suddenly dropped into a fighting stance. "My parents are dead." She hissed."They are." He agreed. "They were fine people." She gapped at him, but didn't relax. "How could you know them?" She accused.

His eyes twinkled, but he ignored the question. "You know, the standard procedure is to admit you to the academy and then wait for graduation." He waved away her protests. "But since the teams are decided already, we will hold a specialized test for you tomorrow. "

She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She really doesn't want to go to the academy. "Kakashi will take you shopping." He finished, and eye smiled at both of the children in front of them. "After all, Kakashi, you seem to have the energy to go to the Memorial Stone. Surely you can handle another D-rank?"

There's a faint sound of choked laughter from the wall, and Kakashi sent a ferocious glare to them. The laughter abruptly stopped as if it was never there, and the office returned to silence. "Of course, Hokage-sama." He sounded strangled.

* * *

The next morning, after an hour of walking around, trying to find the Training ground, she finally located the place that various people are waiting at. Last night, staying at a hotel that was funded by the Hokage, she went over her memories of the Naruto world.After walking around, she realized that there were still people with the Uchiha crest of their back. After asking Kakashi, she realized that there will still be a few months before the Massacre. Information from her previous world revealed that the Massacre happened around when Sasuke was 7-8, so she put her arrival as five years before the series began. Therefore, Kakashi is now twenty one.

Surveying the field, she recognized numerous familiar faces from the show. Seeing Itachi's face, she paused slightly, but continued to profile all the faces into her memory."Hokage-sama." She greeted, bowing 90 degrees.

The Sandaime inclined his head towards the multiple targets stationed in the middle of the field. "Target accuracy." The man with the senbon (Shiranoi Genma, she remembered) announced. "Five kunai, five senbon, ten shuriken."

She took a look at the targets, shaped like a human being. Finding the fatal points, she flipped the unfamiliar weight in her hands. When she goes street bawling in her world, she mainly just throws bricks and pipes at her enemies. However, shinobis are more refined than that.

Making a wild throw at one of the points, the kunai landed just an inch below the kidney. She narrowed her eyes in faint displeasure. Adjusting her stance, she threw the rest onto the dummy.

While blocking out any unwanted noise other than possible advancing opponents, she moved onto the others. By the time she was finishd, she was panting just slightly. One of the shinobis whistled. "We've got another prodigy on our hands, damn!" His companion shushed him, and the field fell back into natural silence.

"Taijutsu." Genma announced. "Kakashi will be your opponent."

"What?!" She gaped. _The Sandaime's gotten senile..._ She thought. _He wants me to spare against a jounin?_

His eye curled in a mocking smile. "Come on." He taunted, his orange book up into his face.

She snarled angrily, but stood firm in her position. "Shut up, asshole."Putting the book back into his weapon pouch, he sighed. "And here I was getting to the good part." Like a lightning, he shot off to her, fish cocked back in a punch. She bent backwards, just barely missing his fist. Her hand shot up, and gripped his ankle.

She pulled at it, and stumbled when he aimed a kick at her head. She crossed her arms in defence, and then back flipped when his leg swiped under her.They released each other, and jumped back to a distance. She coughed at the exertion, and glares at the masked man in determination.

Kakashi regarded the girl in suspicion. Her forms are completely disorganized, but she had adjusted to every move he made. With each attack he aimed at her, her defence increase in skill. Definitely a street smart kid.

He relaxed, and flipped out his book casually. "I think we've seen enough, Hokage-sama. "He announced.

His right shoulder is burning, from where she had landed a hit, but mostly from the last mission when it got dislocated. Of course, she didn't know that.

He walked back to his comrades lazily, leaving the panting girl in the middle of the field. She's fidgeting awkwardly, the crowd's stares becoming suffocating.

"Ninjutsu." Genma finally announced, finally checking off his board. "Kawarimi, clone, and transformation."

* * *

She's panicking, not that they noticed. It would be suspicious if she knows the signs, but she can't perform it. What if...

" Hokage-sama, I was not taught to use my chakra." She told him quietly. "I only know the signs."

He took a drag thoughtfully. "Show us the signs." He commanded. Searching through her memories, she remembered the signs that were shown on Narutowiki.

She can feel something running inside her body when she made the signs, but she stopped it, pushing it back deep inside her mind.

The Sandaime watches the child make the signs with inexperience hands, and debated on the rank to give her. If she was given the rank of genin, then there needs to be an apprenticeship to be made. Things are not going well right now, and if it is up to him to make the final decision, then he is sure that the village will be thrown into disarray by the coup.

If she was made a chuunin, then she could take on missions, and her teammates could report back to him of any irregularities(betrayals) that she may show.

But the ultimate problem is of chakra. He can sense the vast amount of chakra that is hidden inside of her, and he would dare say that it would rival little Naruto's reserve. But that untapped potential is wild and hectic, and she needs training to use it.

"Thank you, Nakiyo-chan." He said warmly, realizing the child is done and staring at him expectantly. "You will be given the rank of Chuunin, and there will be a six months probation of supervision by a jounin. You will be given D-ranks to do, mostly with genin teams. However, you will be called away for C-ranked missions." He announced. "You will join Ebisu-san's tutoring lessons to learn to use your chakra, and you will not be send on C-ranks before you master your chakra control." Rolling out a scroll, he send a pulse of chakra inside. With a poof of smoke, five thick book appeared in his grasp. "The history and workings of the Elemental Countries. Come to my office after three days, and you will be given a test."Her eyes widened at the sheer thickness, and took the books numbly.

"Holy shit..." She mumbled. "Thank-you, Hokage-sama." The wind fluttered, picking up the leaves left from the shunshine. She closed her eyes in bliss. If this is her truly her home, then she will do her best to protect it.

* * *

The God of Shinobi leans back against his chair with a sigh, puffing on his pipe thoughtfully. With a snap of his fingers, his personal ANBU team appeared in front of his desk. "Shadown Aratake Nakiyo for one month. Do not show your face." He commanded solemnly."This will be A-Rank."

The Captain dipped his head in acknowledgement, and shunshined away to find a tracking team for this mission.

The Sandaime is not foolish enough to let an unknown factor, even and Aratake into Konoha's political fray. The aratake were kown for being almost on pair with the Uzumaki clan, and they were feircely loyal in their own way. The Clan, in their former glory, was actually just many people from different clans banding together to form one strong group, and this group made themselves know in the Shinobi Nationals by allying them to Konoha.

It made them enemies, and he suspects that was the reason that they were killed off like the Uzumakis.

Another familiar chakr appeared in his range, and he sighed. "Itachi-kun."

"Hokage-sama." THe child murmurs quietly.

As he listens to Itachi recount his tale, he realized with growingforeboding that this was what Danzou planned to move. With a frustrated sigh, his pipe cracked in half.

For the good of the village. He repeated to himself. Sacrifices for the greater good.


	2. if all we can do is wait

What the stories in her Old World had all inclined to describe was the sheer majestic out look of the village. The streets are filled with people, and shinobis are almost _everywhere._ The rooftops have people running on it non stop, and she can only control herself from blinking stupidly at it after a few months.

Five years later, she can only sigh resignedly as Naruto chatters next to her non stop, the usual hype from the orange clad boy gone in favour of a more sombre atmosphere.

She had attempted to promise herself not to interfere (because, fuck, she can't deal with the aftermath where things are changed and she doesn't know anything anymore), but the stupidly cheerful child had been found, next to a dumpster, the white shorts and orange shirt in rags.

She still curses her child self back then.

With another sigh, she ruffled his hair, and bid goodbye. Naruto stares after her, curious to her downed expression.

It's not his fault, per say. If she were to put blame on some one, it would be the Hokage. But that would be treason, and she would probably to executed on the spot. Therefore, she controlled herself, and told herself that she can fall apart and break in the interior of her home.

Her team mate died after all. It's only fitting for a captain to mourn the lose of a team mate of two years.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The happy, _accusing_ gaze in the pictures always shakes her to the core. She kneels in front of the incense, the candles burning and offerings placed in front of the picture. "I should have protected you."

 There was doubt from everyone when she was made captain. With Itachi as the crazy-gone-rogue former captain, they all had reluctance to admit another young shinobi into their forces. After, part of Itachi's apparent insanity was the breaking pressure from his peers and family.

 As her training times increase with her missions, they see the worth, the weapon in her, and she is made into the ANBU that Itachi would have been if not for the Massacre. 

That thats brings the problem of Sasuke. Despite her partially-stunted interpretation of emotion, she still couldn't understand the logic of the young boy. She has seen the potential in him, the potential to become great and better than his brother, and the child himself do not accept it.

Child....graduation.....exam.... With dread, she realized her mistake that just mirrors a lazy, silver haired friend's.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and her lips tilted down in displeasure. She does not enjoy lateness. With her mask forgone, the jagged scar on her cheeks are left bare and for all to see.

With a signless shunshin, she disappeared into space, and reappeared next to Umino Iruka and Mizuki. She sent a tight smile to her age seniors. "Iruka-san, Mizuki-san."

They dipped her heads respectfully, and Iruka sends her a small smile. "Genin Graduation Exam will commence now." He announced, and quick shuffles of paper are heard through the classroom as the students start their written exam.

It truly does not require for jounin to see the amount of cheating that is occuring in the room. They all said nothing about it-after all, part of the nin-career is to be able to spy without being discovered.

The parts go by fast, and she sighs when the half dead clone is produced by Naruto. She has tried to teach him chakra control, but the amount of time and resources are scarcely limited, since academy students (even more with the _Kyuubi brat_ ) would not look good with a young jounin by his side.

With Naruto as the last one, the class is dismissed, and she witnesses Naruto trek miserably to his swing, and she reappears behind him. "Naru-chan." She calls softly.

He gave no wayward action, but his fingers twitch in acknowledgement. "Due what you think is right, okay?" She says softly. With affection, she ruffles his hair, and then disappears.

Naruto whirls around, but found no one there, and sighed. "Neechan probably has a mission again." He mutters quietly, but jumps when his other teacher sits behind him.

"Mizuki-sensei!" He shouts cheerfully.

"Hey, Naruto." He gave him a tired smile. "Can we talk?"

With more and more information given, he didn't even think about the consequences. However, Neechan's words were stuck inside his head. _Do what you think is right._

* * *

The hallways echoes with repeated footsteps, the floor squeaking as if in protest. She chews on her lips softly, the indecision clear in her eyes.

She closes her eyes, and extended her sense far and wide, searching for that one signature she is now so familiar with. With a frown, she realized he is at his usual spot, two signatures sensed nearby.

With a faint smile twisting her scarred face, she sent a pulse of her chakra to the woman that she _knows_ will bring him here.

The remaining three children are in the room, and she allowed the chalk to hit her head. When Naruto started laughing, she sent a pulse of intent to him, making him pale dramatically. "Neechan...hehehe..." He scratched his head awkwardly, the grin still in place.

She sighed again. "Roof, children."

With a scowl, the Uchiha led the way, and reappeared on the roof.

"Duckies, let's do introductions before the other idiot comes." She grumbles, still slightly annoyed over Kakashi's constant lateness.

"Uh, sensei-" Sakura raised a hand hesitantly, but was interrupted by a shunshin.

The woman whom appeared sent a feral grin to the younger woman, and she smiles back weakly. "Thanks, Anko-chan."

Dusting himself up, Kakashi attempts to regain some of his lost dignities, and glared at Anko through his only eye. She merely grins back at him, and licks her lips suggestively before leaving in another shunshin. 

"Don't be late next time, 'Kashi!" She sang.

The three genin shivers at the clothing that left little to no imagination, and Nakiyo can only shake her head in sympathy at the three, very-much-still-quite innocent little children.

"Uh, sensei?" Sakura tried again. "Don't we have to do introductions?"

Kakashi brushed imaganative dirt off his pants, and eye smiled at the three genin. "Of course. "He said pleasantly. "Blondie, start."

* * *

With a flash, she reappeared in in the middle of the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama." She murmured.

"Aratake Nakiyo. Report."

She clasped her gloved hands behind her back, and stood straighter. "Mission successful, Hokage-sama. Uchiha-san display slight hostility towards Naruto, and Haruno-san is constantly infatuated with the Uchiha. However, she could become great with proper training. Naruto, as usual, displays great slyness and well planing of pranks. Uchiha-san, I believe, could do more with a teamwork mindset." She added the last part wryly.

The Professor nodded sagely. "Of course." He hummed slightly. "Dismissed, Jounin Aratake. Report to Team 7 tomorrow as planned. You will keep up the observation."

She bowed again, and strided out of the room, deciding against shunshining.

The dying sun paints the sky red, and she couldn't help but to be reminded of the future battlegrounds, where shinobis and samurai alike lays, non moving on the ground, the red blood flowing like rivers.

However, in the present, she concentrates of the livelihood of the streets, and the civilians and shinobis all as safe as they could be in their own village.

This is what she protects them from. If she can, this Naruto will not suffer like canon Naruto had.


	3. Because no one loves and everyone hates

"Run...." The voice hissed at her, not quite like a snake and not quite human either.

"Run..." And now it sounds strangled and sick, familiar in a way that she never wants to think about.

"But..." The protest died on her tongue as he slashes behind her, and a kunai stuck deep in his stomach. He doubled over in pain, but kept going. Like a coward, she turned back, and fleed back to safety, back into her mom's grasp.

"Hokage-sama..." She whimpered in front of the God of Shinobi.

He stares down at her coldly. "You have failed, Nakiyo."

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry..." A hand landed across her cheek, and she went flying from the force.

"Where is your Will of Fire, Nakiyo?" The Hokage says furiously. "Never abandon your comrades, Aratake. Don't tou understand? We need to keep strong!" The voice changes and changes until it turns into the man that she has stayed with since childhood.

"Minhyuk..." She whimpers.

The Korean man smiles back at her kindly. "Nakiyo-chan, let's go home."

Her eyes widened. "Home...?" He smiled back at her. "Of course, you are my dongsaeng after all."

"Oppa..." She smiles back at him trustingly, and put her little(huh? Little?) hand in his. "Appa..."

She shot up from her bed with confusion clear in her features. Minhyuk.... She closed her eyes. She haven't thought of her brother-like figure in a long time, so why did he suddenly appear in her dreams like that? With a pang, she realized-he should be ashamed of her-even as a Yakuza, he still doesn't kill everyone on command. A lone tear threatened to fall, so she blinked rapidly, and put on her training clothes.

She might as well as train if she can't sleep any longer.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived, he was greeted with a kunai to his face.

He ducked in hidden bewilderment, and watches as his female sensei wave at him awkwardly. "Sorry Sasuke-chan!" She called from the other end of the clearing.

He scowled, and sat down beside one of the wooden stakes. "Hn." He grunted.

The clearing is again filled with clanking, and Sasuke watches in interest as she dances, her tanto strike out and slicing the air gracefully.

He scrambles up when she stops, the tanto disappearing somewhere. "Teach me."

Nakiyo studies the boy in front of her. She remembers-the hate, and want for power, the need to kill in the boy he would later become. She remembers when he plunges the chidori into Naruto's chest, barely missing his heart because of some left over humanity of the curse seal.

She'll be lying if she wants to teach the Uchiha at all.

But she knows, that the only way that he won't go to Orochimaru would be to give him more than enough leeway and power than currently. She also knows that the current Sasuke still cares, enough so that the power to used to protect, not destroy.

"Why not Kakashi?" She challenged.

He scowled. "He's always late, he can't teach me anything useful."

She sighed. "Do you know who he is?"

At his head shake, she continued. "Do you know who Hatake Sakumo is?" She noticed the control of chakra loosening in a tree not far from them. The leaves russled, but Sasuke appeared not to have noticed. He crosses his arms. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Before she could elaborate, a loud shout pierces the clearing. "Morning, Kiyo-neechan!"

She cuffs him across the head softly. "Quiet down, Naruto." She scolded him. "Did you eat the food I left you?"

Sasuke glared at the blond genin. "Dobe, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat." "Sasuke-kun..." A quiet voice inquire from his left. "I didn't eat either." Sakura offered.

"Good morning!" With a displacement of space, Kakashi arrived in front of him, not a single hair out of place.

Nakiyo leans back, and crosses her arms non threateningly. It was the narrowed eyes that betray her stance. "Two hours."

He eye smiled at her, but she can sense the unsteadiness from before. "Maa, that half an hour earlier than usual."

"But I seemingly sensed a certain bug in the trees that surely would have belonged to you." She countered.

"There are always bugs in trees, Nakiyo-chan." He says lightly. The three genin stares in bewilderment at the strange conversation, until two bells are thrusted into their faces.

"The Bell Test." He announced cheerfully.

"I'm sure that they do not have the genius as you, Kakashi. Do please elaborate." She deadpanned. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the genius part, but he didn't say anything.

"Get the silver bell from me." At Nakiyo's glare, he hastily added. "And the golden one from Nakiyo."

"Begin."

* * *

Nakiyo leans against the tree bark, and watches as her three little duckies that she share with Kakashi hide in the bushes. Perhaps, maybe not to her interference, Naruto have not intercepted him at first chance. With a strange handsign, a strange clone seemingly appeared from air.

"Go take Kakashi's book." She commanded quietly. The clone gave her a disgruntled glare, but set off non the less.

With another sign, another clone stares at her expectantly. "...go find Uchiha Sasuke." She finally said after a few moments. With a near imperceptible nod, the clone set off, and resigned herself for a large barrage of questions. The original herself found Sakura, and almost in synchronization, all three genin burst from the hiding spots, and seemingly driven by the same person. Naruto shot off to Kakashi with Nakiyo in tow, Sasuke was driven to a clearing, and Sakura was led into the forest.

 

Nakiyo the Original was looking very bit of annoyed with Pinkie. She remembers not this weak, fangirling child right now, but the strong kunoichi that she will be in the future, as Sannin Tsunade's apprentice and one of the best iryounins out in the field.

Nakiyo the first trades blows almost casually with Sasuke, the Uchiha finally expressing more emotions than his usual blank face. Even though it is mostly misdirected hatred at her.

"Who is Hatake Sakumo?" She asked between hard blows at the Uchiha.

Sasuke breathes heavily, leaning mostly on his right leg. "White Fang of Konoha." He grunted out before a kick landed on his ribs. He stumbles back, and before he could react, a hand shot up below the ground, and his body was encase in dirt. "What do Kakashi and the White Fang have in common?" She crouched down in front of his face, dangling the golden bell while smiling peacefully.

Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Kakashi. "Their last name." He replied. After a moment, he added. "Their hair."

She smothered down her laughter. "Of course. Did you guys not learn about Kanabi Bridge in the Academy?"

Searching through his memory of his years in the Academy, he faintly remembers a Uchiha being mentioned and another prodigy. "Was the Copy-nin Kakashi-sensei?" He calls out once she starts walking away.

She threw back an amused glance. "Of course." He only gritted his teeth harder, his eyes narrowing at the condescending look to him that says 'you're just a child, you won't understand.'

"What does that have to do with anything?" He snapped. She only raised her eyebrows.

"Have you ever heard of an Aratake Nakiyo? No. Therefore, Kakashi is more powerful than me." He can only watch as she walks away, her figure disappearing behind a tree.

* * *

Naruto slumps against a tree trunk, the beat down by Kakashi having done more than a smaller ego. "Damn it..." Folding his legs, he tries to remember when Nakiyo had left him in the morning. There was the food...that was good. Neechan always cooks good food. And then there was that note that she left him....shit, what was it again? He yowled in frustration. "I forgot!" He wailed.

The bell sounds, and he jumps in shock. "Shit..." He muttered.

He haven't got a bell yet!

He strode dejectedly back to the clearing, a pout firmly in place.

 

Nakiyo waves the little orange book in front of Kakashi's glaring eye. "Give it back!" He demanded, holding out a gloved hand.

She smirks at him cheerfully. "Nope!"

He narrowed his eye at her. "Are you a kid or a jounin?"

"A kid!" She stuck out a tongue at him.

Kakashi sighed. "You are awfully cheerful today, Nakiyo." He commented.

"Cuz Naruto-chan is gonna pass!" She announced confidently.

He studies her intently. "He didn't get a bell." He pointed out. No one got a bell. Sakura hadn't been even close, Naruto and his barrage of kage bunshins almost got him, and Sasuke... He sighed internally. He doesn't want to think of him.

She stares at him. "We all know that the council is pushing to pass him, you know." She says quietly.

"I know." He replied. The team is just so like his, and in that moment, he can almost see Rin in the place of Sakura and Naruto in the place of Obito. And Naruto's just too much like Kushina for his liking. He couldn't help feel it was ironic. His father was the one to teach Kushina-nee chan, and now he is the one to teach her child. Her and his sensei's child.

Hearing the loud proclamation from Naruto that he will feed Sakura, he flips through hand signs and loud thunder roars and the lightning flashes above the three genins. Nakiyo rolled her eyes. "Overkill much..." She muttered beneath her breath. "Show off..."

She shunshins beside him, and she arrives just in time to see his infuriating eye smile. "You passed!" He beamed. The three genin stares at him in shock, blinking slowly.

"We...pass?" Sakura confirms hesitantly.

Nakiyo rolls her eyes. "Well, what did you think?" She says dryly. "You did do what you were supposed to do."

Naruto glares at her. "You left that note!" He accused at her.

"And it says to help your teammates." She reminded him. Hey eyes swiped over the other two genin. "Sasuke, why didn't you help Naruto? And Sakura, why didn't you even attack?" Sasuke stares back non flinchingly, while Sakura looks down in shame.

She fixed her glare onto Sakura. "Rule 14." She ordered.

"Ummm..." She stutters slightly, fiddling with her red dress. "A team must always work together." She points at Sasuke. "Rule 23."

"The mission comes before everything." He answers. Kakashi snorted. "And what was the objective of this mission?"

"The bells." Naruto says with realization.

"You put us against each other to make us fight, but in reality you want us to work together." The other two stares at Naruto in surprise, not having seen the analytical side of him.

"Come see this stone." Kakashi beckons in satisfaction, his silent foot steps leading to the memorial stone. Seeing the flowers on the stone, he sent a glance full of meaning to Nakiyo. She blinks back calmly.

Naruto nose wrinkled. "Sensei, why does the flower smell like you?"

She blinked. "Ahh...it was for a friend." She said lamely.

"This Stone is for heroes." Kakashi began solemnly. For once, Naruto didn't interrupt. Perhaps if she has not been here, Naruto would have screamed out enthusiastically that he wants to be on that Stone. This would be the beginning of Kakashi's disastrous relationship with his student, and Naruto will believe for a long time Kakashi hated him.

All because of a misplaced thought that Kakashi shouldn't get close again in risk of his sensei's child dying. However, now that Nakiyo's here, it makes all the difference. "In the First Shinobi War, Shodaime-sama lost one of his sons. As a memoriam, this stone was erected in memory of him, in his favourite training ground." He gestured to the land around them. "Over time, more names were added as death tow rose, and it is now mandatory that all shinobi killed in action would have their name carved in their wake."

"To think that we are in Shodaime-sama's son's favourite training ground..." Sakura sounds utterly fascinated, her obsession with Sasuke forgotten for once.

Nakiyo nodded. "This is the traditional training ground of Team 7 of each generation." She glanced at Kakashi's masked face. His eye twitched in allowance. "Kakashi was in the previous team 7. The Sannin was two generation before that." She revealed. That was the cue for the uninterested gaze of Sasuke to snap up.

"The Sannin?" He echoed.

Kakashi waved away the eager look on the Uchiha. "There's not much of a possibility that Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama will return to the village any time soon, Sasuke." He says mildly. With a noticeable dejected look on his face, he stalks away as Kakashi dismissed them.

Sakura mumbled a soft goodbye, leaving the two jounins and a curious blonde genin. "Neechan, are you coming home soon?"

With an eye smile, she dropped a small hand into his spiky hair, ruffling it roughly. "Why don't you go home first, and then we'll train at around 1800?" Naruto pouted, but nodded, and ran off.

Kakashi turned, and began walking down the field to the exit of the field, Nakiyo immediately falling to step beside him.

"... Naruto is too much like Sensei." Kakashi finally admits after several minites of her expectant gaze.

She rose her eyebrows as if to say 'really...' "What about Haruno?" She offered.

Kakashi blinked down at the shorter kunoichi. "Severely unrefined." He answers curtly.

Nakiyo snorted. "Stamina work, endurance work, teamwork, at least she's got good chakra control." At his raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "I actually read the files, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned back to the front with out a word. "And then there's Uchiha." She probed. Kakashi finally sighed. "The council is pressuring Hokage-sama for an apprenticeship with me. Naruto and Sakura is just along for the ride, according to them." He said distastefully.

Nakiyo narrowed her eyes. "Along for the ride...?" Her fingers twitched closer to her holster, the urge to main, kill anything (mainly the council and Danzou) higher than ever.

Kakashi looks up to the sky in defeat. "Yes." His sharps eyes immediately noticed the hawk circling above them, a red tag around its leg. He turned back to her with a questioning glance. "Examinations?"

Nakiyo whistled, and the middle sized hawk dived down, and landed on her chakra coated arm. Closing her eyes, she probed the mind of the flying animal, and smirked at the jounin. "Turns out they need both of us."

Kakashi sighed, and the two disgruntled shinobis formed the sign for shunshin, and reappeared in the Restricted area of Konoha's hospital.

The Hospital is one of the largest buildings in Konoha, built close to the Hokage Tower, and extends far into the mountain. It is separated into Five Sections-Civilian Illness and injury, Genin and Chuunin Treatment, Jounin Injuries, Surgery and Intensive Care Unit, and the General Health Check unit.

They reappeared in front of the clerk, a young medic by the look, and was immediately pointed to a short line of various Konoha jounins. Asuma raised an eyebrow at the disgruntled look of the silver haired jounin, and looked to Nakiyo was explanation. She sighed, a frown dragging down her scarred face. "Mandatory health examination."

With an understanding gaze, Asuma turned back with no cigarette in sight. Nakiyo's hands are still twitching in irritation and nerves.

Seemingly in time at all, she was lead into a small room with a blonde woman in there. "Yamanaka-san." She inclined her head respectfully.

Inoka is a skilled medic, venturing into medical psychology instead of the interrogation department due to an old injury. However, she is not reassured by the non fighter Yamanaka at all.

The woman smiles back at her. "Nakiyo-chan. Please sit down." Noting the various objects in the room, she sat down stiffly, her weapon pouch already farther than she was comfortable with.

However, in her four years here, she is familiar with the routine.

Her clipboard nowhere in sight, Inoka limped over to Nakiyo, and sat herself down.

* * *

She doesn't want to be here.

She really doesn't want to here. They all knew that all ninjas are screwed up, some tittering on the edge of insanity and some already broken repair. They all knew how to get pass a mental health check, the Hokage knew, their examiners knew, they all knew-but it's ingrained deep inside Konoha, and the tradition was never dropped.

Being close to violence her whole life did nothing to warn her against the blood the flowing red rivers and the screaming children trying to put their parent's innards back, as if it will revive them when they all know it's a lost cause.

No one is quite sane in this world, jounins more so. She disappears out of the room Inoka-san is finished, a deep bow and dark eyes that Inoka is sure that she would see again in two months.

 

 Konohagakure is a big village. However, it is tiny comparing to cities she used to live in as a child. When you can walk across the village in half a day, Tokyo would have taken more than a day to explore all the important landmarks.

But while small, it is possibly the strongest village in the Elemental Countries. But they produced the strongest criminals as well-Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara. It makes the other village think that perhaps the tree hugger image they are projecting is just a cover for insanity.

Nakiyo agrees. Whoever thinks that anyone's has a non fractured mentality is so, so wrong. Who can still be sane when they are pressured as a genius, and the parents train the children as early at two? No wonder Kakashi is still so messed up.

But as she knocks on Naruto's door, the bars in her mind stops rattling, and the darks whispers pauses, and she thinks that maybe they're not completely broken after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so messy, but i just cant...my brain isnt workin right right now.


	4. Broken Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: stop rubbing it in our face, Kishimoto-sensei. We all know that you are the all-father of Naruto.

"...Hi?" The child says hesitantly. The pretty girl with the scars doesn't stare at him like the vendors do, with their hateful gazes and harsh words.

She stares down at the child that will be the hero someday, currently just a cautious and sullen little child. "Hello." She replied.

His eyes widened in shock, and pointed at the yakitori in her hands. "...Can I have one? The vendors says they are all sold out, and they said I could ask someone for one if I really want." He explained hurriedly while his body tenses up, ready to flee if she was proven to be like the other villagers.

She blinked. She doubt that's what the vendors actually told him, having witnessed the loud shout that was accompanied by multiple whispers of 'demon' and 'monster'.

"Sure...?" She held out the box, cursing her short stature that she doesn't even have to kneel down for the seven year old boy. His lips fall open in surprise, and his hand reached out slowly, still gauging her reaction and the villagers that surrounded the spectacle that ' Kami, someone is helping the little demon!'

He chews the piece of chicken as if he never taste it before (which he probably didn't), daring to peek up from under his bangs once they sat against a willow tree not too far away from the crowd.

"Ano..." He starts up hesitantly, "Who are you, yepo?"

She blinks at the last word. She didn't know they also use Korean here. "Pretty?" She says slowly. She shakes her head. "I'm not pretty."

"But you are!" He protested. "You smell like the kittens in the forest with the brown fur , and not like blood like everyone else with the shiny metal thingy on their forehead!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Smell?" He nodded fervently. "Uhuh! The bone-masks smell like blood, the green-vests smell like the school-" here he pulled a face of disgust and annoyance, "-jiji smells like wood and tobaco, and I smell like a fox kit for some reason." He furrowed his eyebrows cutely, and hunched down to make himself seem smaller. "They don't like me for the fox smell." He mutters quietly.

Her small hands reaches out to pat his hair gently, extending the last stick of yakitori to the container. "You want it?" She offers.  She really doesn't know how to consel a small child.

He gapes at her in shock. "For...me?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm Aratake Nakiyo." She says, as he takes the skewer of chicken. His eyes sparkles in excitement.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, datte-bayo!" He exclaims cheerfully. "I'm just going to be like you, neechan!"

She blinks back at him.

* * *

She really doesn't recall which Tora mission specifically was the catalyst for the Wave mission. However, she did knew that even as a feline summoner herself, she is truly getting annoyed with the Daimyo's wife.

Why can't Komachi deal with all this? She so much more skilled with annoying and high profiled costumers. She really can not imagine what Kakashi is feeling with so many felines nearby.

She nodded towards the Lady politely, and bowed. "We are honoured to be of service to you again, My Lady." Inside, she cringing at the rough treatment of the cat, her maternal instincts jumping up snarling "stupid lady, take care of the kit, damn it you are going to kill it!"

The Daimyo's wife giggled, some of the white powder like makeup sprinkling down on the ground like stars. "Such a polite young lady, Hiruzen-dono!" Tora yowled again in protest as he was put into the cage carried by her maids.

Her Hokage smiled at her thinly, puffing on his smoke while doing so. "Yes, Nakiyo-chan is a very skilled young kunoichi indeed." The Lady giggled again, and she could faintly see a twitch of Kakashi's finger as her maid closed the door behind her.

Hiruzen released an inconspicuous sigh that only the jounin and the Anbus could hear, but Naruto heaved a loud sigh. "Finally!" He crowed. "She smells so weird!"

A tick mark grew on the irritated Sakura hair. "Baka, don't go around smelling people!" She snarled, and a fist landed in his hair.

Kakashi sighed. "Children." He warned. Sakura blushes, and her arm quickly fell back to her sides. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke watches with bored eyes, a fist clenched deep inside his pocket. They have been working on this mission at least ten times already, the damned cat just can't stay with the Lady. The ire that he's feeling is not due to the missions. Rather, the fact that man is still in his mind, the parallel between Tora and Kuichi is too easy to draw. He wanders where his grey cat is now. Did that man kill the cat as well? "Kakashi-sensei." He cut in. "Aren't we allowed a C-rank after we do ten D-rank missions?"

His sensei's single eye blinked back at him lazily. "Do you think you're ready?" He drawls, suddenly snapping his book shut.

Naruto saluted informally. "Of course we are, right Sakura-chan?" Sakura fidgeted silently, smoothening out her dress while not meeting their eyes. "I'm not sure, Naruto."

The Hokage watches all this with a keen eye, noting the silent pillar of support that is his surrogate grandchild, the ones that he wants to heal, and the one that needs to understand.

He shuffles through the C-ranks, finally coming upon the scroll he was looking for. The old bridge builder requested a mission that apparently needed shinobi to supervise because of the risk of bandits, since the bridge was a source of unhappiness. Apparently, he's problem is with Gato.

Of course he knows who Gato is. The midget that trades with Konoha and Kiri and many other places he doesn't want to think about right now. The only reason why his black market still hasn't close down is because of his usefulness to Konoha.

The Hokage always does the best for Konoha as a whole.

He sent a warm smile to the sole Uchiha survivor. "Of course, Sasuke-kun." He says pleasantly, and waves the scroll in his hand. "An escort mission." The child's eyes light up just a bit. Addressing the Anbu, he puffed on his smoke. "Please escort Tazuna-san in."

His guard disappears without a sound, and the door opened a few second later, the smell of a alchohol and a drunk person quickly making most of the shinobis wince. The old man blinks at the assembled shinobis in the room, and dismissed them with a swig of alchohol. "A girl, a mask, and three midgets. Wonderful." He slurs.

Kakashi looks at the client lazily, instantly picking apart his stance. Naruto gritted his teeth in suppressed anger, but channeling his inner neechan, he made himself calm down. Nakiyo stares at the bridge builder.

No wonder he fooled Team 7 first time around—the guy's completely intoxicated, and there's no reservations about any suspicious behaviour. She looked towards Kakashi for instructions. "Tomorrow at 0600, is that okay, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi drawled.

The man nodded quickly, tipping the bottle further for that last drip. "Yes, yes." He said dismissively, all attention focused on his bottle and the imposing Hokage behind them. "Thank you Hokage-sama." He said semi repectfully.

The Sandaime nodded firmly, and crossed his hands under his chin. "Thank you for using the service of Konoha Shinobi, Tazuna-san."

* * *

In front of her apartment door, she sighed, and twisted her hand into a seal of her own. "Komachi, can you not?"

She called out into the seemingly empty apartment. Her fellow Anbu twisted out of space, and the bone white armour appeared in front of her. "Nope!" The older woman said happily, chewing on a piece of candy.

Nakiyo sighed again, and plopped down onto her dinner table after removing her shoes. "I have traps for a reason." She reminded the infiltration specialist.

The Anbu grinned back at her, and pinched her cheeks. "Aren't you so cute with the traps, Yoyo-chan" she cooed. The sixteen year old swipes away the offending limb with a huff.

"Stop calling me Yoyo." The nickname started a year ago, when she had the most outrageous mission ever

she doesn't know where the Hokage got them from. She had to pose as young girl obsessed with the yoyo toy competition, and would do anything to get into one-the real mission was to find the black market dealing behind that. And apparently Komachi thought it would be nice to call her Yoyo for the rest of her life.

Komachi suddenly crossed her arms with a serious look in her eyes. "Horse is dead. Boar is in critical condition." She says quietly. "We need you back, Nakiyo."

Dread crawled up the base of her spine, where her last Anbu mission almost left her with no legs. "What happened." She demanded.

Komachi sat herself down, and the room suddenly glowed blue before fading. "Danzou-sama happened." She says quietly. "We have no more proof now."

She cursed quietly. "Who is their replacement?" Komachi studies her fellow captain. "Horse died twenty seven hours ago. We have not found a replacement yet." She answers.

Contrary to popular belief, the Sandaime did know of Danzou's traitorous actions—but even traitor accusations need a base and more than enough proof, and they've just lost all of it. The two teams did know of the dangers—while they are in the long term mission of Investigating Danzou, they also take normal missions. On top of that, there's also their public appearances-more so for Nakiyo. She is technically on two long term missions currently-Jinchuuriki Supervision and Danzou Investigation.

She cursed again, and stood up from the table. She stares down at the older woman. "Kakashi's team had a C-rank tomorrow." She informs her. "I have to go along for it. Estimated time is to be two weeks."

Komachi also stood up, and flashed another grin at her. "Well, have fun with the brats!" Like lightning, her right arm shot out again, and ruffled the Anbu Captain's hair. "I guess i have to play with my hawk."

"Be careful." Nakiyo admonished. "Hawks are dangerous." She grumbled again at her mussed hair, but she gave up on trying to fix it. With a two fingered salute, Komachi lept out of the house, the Secrecy Diversion Seal in her apartment already deactivated.

* * *

She refrains against rubbing her eyes, because that would be a sign of weakness. Instead, she blinks quickly. Kakashi lazes against the tree, while the three genins openly shows their amazement. "You-you're early, sensei!"

She rolls her eyes. "Unlike what you guys might expect, ducklings, missions are actually important for a lazy ass shinobi." Kakashi cuffs her on the head, making her stumble.

"Stop that." She grumbled. Kakashi was so much worse than Komachi in a sense, and she actually found them so matching. Even if both of them does not deal with relationships.

When the bridge builder stumbles in front of them, Kakashi clapped his hands. "Okay, children, let's head out!"

 

With a civilian, Team 7 was not able to use tree hopping, so when they could have reached Wave in less than a day with chakra, they have have to camp at a clearing Kakashi found for the night.

She sits in her tent uncomfortably, but her mind was on another matter.

If she did not come to the Elemental Countries, Danzou would still be a problem, but all of his attention would be focussed to the runaway Uchiha, and any attempts to bring him back. However, her arrival signals an asset, and there are countless foiled attempts to bring her into Root, or just plain out kill her.

She rubs the back of her spine, where a mission with much misinformation almost crippled her. That was the mission she 'officially' left Anbu.

The current problem is Naruto. The Demon Brothers already attacked, but Naruto was ready this time. He fought along Sasuke seamlessly, taking the two Missing-nin down easily.

The problem? Sasuke acknowledged him, and now they couldn't leave each other alone. Or more like everything is a competition now. If Naruto brought back a rabbit, then Sasuke would stroke the fire harder. If Naruto put up his tent first, then their belongings would be organized in neat, tiny little piles.

She's not saying it's bad per say, but she's uncertain of the future now—she doubt Naruto and Sasuke had voluntarily slept together in a tent and side by side, and even helping each other seem like such a faraway in the future thing.

Kakashi purposely rustled his futon, and sat down beside her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked almost casually. She grunted unlike a kunoichi. "Things."

The raised eyebrow signals his disbelief. "I see."

"Naruto. Danzou. The mission." She elaborated.

Kakashi hummed in understanding. "Naruto did well today." He commented.

"Yes."

"He was able to fight well with Sasuke." He continued.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" He asked, quite awkwardly. Socially awkward, he was never really good with these kinds of conversations.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She crossed her arms. "Maybe."

He stares at her sceptically. "Which captain?"

Kakashi, perhaps has one of the most clearances in Konoha ever. Due to being Yondaime's student and Team Alpha's captain, most information is available to him if was requested. The only reason that he did not know of the Massacre was because it was Clearance-15, where as his goes to 13. "Horse."

As if on cue, her largest puma whimpered, being the closest with the other man.

He hummed thoughtfully. "I see. Where's information?"

"All gone. Danzou destroyed them."

Kakashi patted her on the head. "Sleep then. I'll stand guard."

* * *

The next morning, she woke to the loud clanking of pots and the soft crackle of fire. She rolled up her futon dutifully, and sealed them into her storage scroll along with the rest of her belonging. Checking over her weapons, she unsealed her clothes, and ducked under the tent flops.

"Good morning." She greeted, pushing Naruto away from the pot. "I will cook. Sasuke, please wake up the client." Naruto pouted, but put the ramen pocket away. "Naruto and Sakura, clean up your tent. We are leaving in half an hour."

"The boat will be waiting for us." Tazuna added groggily.

After finishing her nutrition bar, she burned the wrapper with a small fire jutsu, and waited as Akane returned from her perimeter check. She scratched the puma scruff absentmindedly, waiting with Kakashi as the three genin and their client finish their proper breakfast.

"Nakiyo-sama." The puma purred, firmly ignoring the dog summoner beside her. "There's two S-ranked shinobi three kilometers away."

She nodded her confirmation. "Thanks, 'Kane." Akane spared a glance to Kakashi, and then de-summoned herself.

Kakashi gave out a sigh. "Cats..." He muttered, flexing her fingers.

She gave him an innocent smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete, utter, stress relief.  
> I apologize for my fluctuating writing abilities. It just happens when i have writer's block.


	5. Indefinite, moving, destructing

She walks around in the grand city of Seoul blindly, the flashy lights of Gangnam and the sharply dressed gentle men confusing her. The mothers of children in uniforms chatter in the unfamiliar language, and they steer their children far away from her, the dirty, confused little toddler.

"Excuse me..." She tugs on the pants of a man standing in front of a big, big golden door. Isn't it cold?

The man blinked down at the tiny little child that reaches up to his thighs. What language did that child just speak? It sounds like Japanese.

Switching over to the language, he squatted down. "And who are you, little miss?" He asked kindly.

She blinked, and ruffled through her two little pocket, and produced a little card. She held it out shyly. "Aratake Nakiyo..." He read. Folding it back into her pocket, he extended a hand towards the child. "Do you want to come in, child?"

She tilted her head like a little bird. "Ano...who are you, mister."

His smile faltered slightly. "Ah... You can call me Minhyuk, okay?"

"Mineo..." She repeated dutifully.

"Ani, " he shook his head. "Minhyuk." He corrected.

"Mineok!" She said cheerily. He complied with a sigh.

* * *

The boat rocks gently in the water while the three genin waits impatiently. Kakashi is almost tempted to use the Sharingan—the mist is extremely unsettling, since the visual distance is no more than the distance of his hand.

"Do you see anything?" Nakiyo whispers to him softly.

He shook his head in firm denial. "I can sense one signature." The three genins fidgets nervously, while Sasuke stares resolutely ahead, determined to stay still unlike his teammates.

The Bridge slowly comes to view, and Naruto's mouth falls opens in surprise, briefly forgeting the tense atmosphere that existed a moment ago. "Woah, it's huge!" He exclaimed.

That earned him another smack on the head. "Keep quiet, baka, do you want the enemy to hear us?" She hissed.

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." However, even Sakura couldn't keep her amazement from showing. Nakiyo had to admit it was impressive.

From her blurry memory from where she came from, she faintly remembered the Bridge in England, where Minhyuk has once taken her on a business trip. The bridge that will be named Naruto is just as impressive, the granite rising from the waters and the road that extended for more than half way, ending at a jagged point where the metal pipes are just visible. The fog obstructs most of the view, but Tazuna beams in pride anyways. "It's super, I know!"

The next three minutes, their attention was focussed on the bridge, until the boat pauses in a cluster of long grass. "Sorry, Tazuna." The man apologizes. "This is the farthest."

Tazuna claps him on the shoulder, and with a polite thanks and a thick wad of cash, they set off, leaving the man and the boat, ogling at the money that would support him for at least a month.

Nakiyo smiles to herself, bitterly but softly, thinking back to the odd jobs Naruto had taken up in the village over the months. Curse him and his big heart, that would be enough for Naruto for at least two months.

The next hour was spent in silence, with Tazuna in the middle and Nakiyo bringing the rear. Her pumas has been dispatched for perimeter check, but was ordered not to attack Zabuza and Haku. She knew what they could do to Naruto if they lived. Haku would have been precious to Naruto-the similar mentalities and their urge to protect is so complementing to each other, and who knows how Zabuza and Kakashi might interact.

If they live.

"Sakura." She called out softly.

The pink haired girl turn back. "Yes sensei?" She beckoned Sakura beside her. "It's okay, Naruto can take your position."

Sakura slows down warily. "I'm going to teach you something." Her eyes lit upon excitement.

* * *

Kakashi knows he isn't fit for this. He's not the one to choose for teaching innocent, bloodless children, but he can not deny the Sandaime's orders.

But he knows he is a good shinobi—good for killing, good for getting blood of screaming two year olds on his hands and not break down like the new genins they are getting these days.

So the moment the chakra appeared, he ducked and pulled the client down with him. "Get down!" He barked, his kunai already on it's trajectory to the enemy.

His imouto figure ducked the second he did, her fingers already twisted in a jutsu seal. The Uchiha and the Haruno flattened down against the ground, their chakra flaring out in panic and confusion. "Sensei?" Naruto called out warily. T

hey flanked the client while the man sweat in the middle nervously. "Watch out!" Nakiyo snarled, her water whip already diverting the clone away from his intended target.

Sasuke took a rattling deep breath while his thought whirl in panic and adrenaline. His kunai slowly inches closer to his chest while the killer intent flares again, almost sending the client to his knees if not for the chakra draining genjutsu Kakashi has imposed on before the fight.

"Stop..." He whispers. This is even worse than Itachi's, as Itachi's didn't even come to this.

"Sasuke." Nakiyo said firmly while she disperses the mist for better visuals. "Stop. Zabuza didnot even come to the level of Itachi."

He gritted his teeth in anger at himself, but he slowly turned the point away. "Damn it..." He whispered frustratedly. Why couldn't he do it? Why is he so scared in the presence of the enemy? If this is Itachi in front of him, he wouldn't be able to defeat him. Not at all.

The three watches the fight while the anger still burns in his chest, watches as a needle finds its way into the enemy's neck.

"Hey!" The Idiot shouted. "Who are you?" Sasuke agrees silently, eyeing the new figure with complete distrust.

Nakiyo-sensei placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "A hunter-nin, Naruto." She eyed Kakashi meaningfully.

He blinked back once, and eye smiled at the newcomer. "Would you like us to destroy the body, hunter-nin-san?" He asked pleasantly, but there was an underlying of steel that he never heard in his sensei, even in training.

The nin acknowledged it with a slight nod of his masked face. "It would not be neccassary, nin-san. We would take him back to authority."

Nakiyo stepped forward with crossed arms. "Gato would not be happy." She said blandly, incautious at the senbon that is suddenly in front of her jugular. "I'm sure 5,000,000 yen is much more than what he's paying you?" She continued.

Naruto gaped at the amount of numbers that she is offering. Sasuke also backtracked in shock. That about a tenth of his whole family's fortune! That's impressive for a single kunoichi, he admitted to himself grudgingly.

The two shinobi stared each other down for two minutes, until the fake hunter-nin stepped back with an incline of his head. "This would be discussed with Zabuza-sama."

Kakashi smiled at the retreating figure. "Of course." Once he disappeared and he checked the signature, he dropped the smile and turned to his team. "That is not how it usually works." He warned. "Do not attempt to buy their allegiance using money."

They nodded obediently. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei!" They chorused, while Sasuke stare at him thoughtfully.

All was better until the Sharingan-bearer collapse with a step farther. Nakiyo sighed. "Sasuke, Sakura, guard the client. Naruto, make three shadow clones and carry your idiotic sensei."

* * *

Nakiyo clapped her hands when all three genins gathered around her. "Okay, so Tazuna-san was kind enough to direct us to this clearing." She said cheerfully. "So we'd better train for when Zabuza comes back."

Sakura raised her hand shyly. "Um, sensei. Didn't you offer the money?"

Sasuke snorted. "That doesn't mean they will agree, idiot."

Hints of hurt flashed through her eyes, but before she could swoon over him again, Nakiyo interrupted. "Since we learn tree climbing already, we'll progressed to water walking."

Naruto's mouth dropped. "You never showed me that, Sensei!" She patted his head, but continued. "I will leave three clones here to help." She concluded.

"Sensei. We do not have water to work on." Sasuke deadpanned.

She eye smiled at him infuriatingly. "Of course, Sasuke-chan." She said smoothly. "Who said we are working on water the first place." Sasuke clenched his fists. "Water walking." He gritted out.

Naruto furrowed his eyes. "So what are we working on then, sensei?" She made a hand seal, and the dirt in the middle of the clearing seem to darken in that second, and began moving.

Sakura and Naruto backed away slowly. "You are going to try to keep yourself above the mud." She announced with much cheerfulness. "If you don't want to be dripping with mud, then best to keep yourself above the mud."

 

She waits above the location inscribed in the scroll patiently, until a small signature flickers two meter left of her. She doesn't say anything, just waits for the man to appear. "What the fuck is this?"

She smirks at the man roughly. "Money."

Haku hovers behind his master nervously. "Zabuza-sama..."

"Five million yen." She held up five fingers, and put three down. "Deal is, you pretend you are the enemy, and we don't kill your ass and haul your head to the Markets. Two now, three million when the job is done. You get the honor of killing the back stabbing dog."

Zabuza crossed his buff arms, and rose one of his sharp eyebrows. "Damn, girly." He whistled. "You are fucking crazy." He chuckled to himself as if it's an inside joke. "And where's the cyclops?"

She didn't twitch. "Training."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, little girl."

He held out a bandaged hand. "Give me the fucking money." With a slight puff of smoke, a little box appeared.

"Check for yourself." She said curtly. "Two million."

He rolled his shoulder. "Haku, grab the box, we're outta here." With a soft murmur of confirmation, they disappeared again, leaving the Leaf Shinobi to herself.

* * *

The shadows dance in his vision, taunting him as he feels his strength returning. He kept himself still on the material he is lying on (futon, he analyzed), and controlled his breathing in a sleep like pattern.

"But Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei is awake now!" He winced at the loud volume.

There's a loud sound of a fist hitting a head. "How do you know, baka? Nakiyo-sensei said he would be unconscious for a least two more days." A swish of someone turning around, their clothe flapping. "Right Sasuke-kun?" A noncommittal grunt.

A sound of frustration. "Whatever, I'm going to find Neechan!" Why couldn't he hear the stomping that should accompany a tantrum? He slowly blinked his eyes open, sat up carefully without the grace that usually follows him. "Kakashi."

With all the swiftness of a jounin, he turned around, and grappled for the kunai that's not there. Kakashi took a deep breath, and tried to calm his swift heartbeat. "Nakiyo."

She sighed. "So Naruto was right. You are awake."

He hummed evasively. "How long?"

"Two days." She busied herself with the basin on the side of the small room. "Take off your clothes."

He squimed uncomfortable as she presses the cold towel to his chest. "Is this necessary?" He complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes." She patted his spiky hair lightly. "Come one, Kakashi-chan. Your team is waiting."

He grumbled as he pulls his shirt down, just in time for the door to open. "Told you so, teme! Kakashi-sensei is awake!" Naruto crows victoriously.

Nakiyo poked his head. "Quiet down." She admonished. He rubbed it it gently, but step aside to allow the three genin to come in. "Sensei, are you ready to fight now? Nakiyo-neechan said that we are still going to fight the two assholes because they almost killed her the other day-" here he sent her a gaze, which she returned with a blink of 'later'. "-and we trained a lot. We ended up with a lot of mud cuz neechan was evil and made us practise water walking but on mud, but the jutsu she did was so cool!" Naruto gushed excitedly. "And I almost beat Sasuke-teme!"

The black haired boy in question rolled his eyes. "Hn. I still finished before you, dobe." Naruto shook his fist at him angrily. "Shut up, teme!"

Sakura's vein bulged. "Stop calling Sasuke-kun teme, idiot!" She scuffed her toes on the ground. "And I finished before all of you!"

Kakashi waved his hands with an eye smile. "Good job everyone. So let's continue!" There's a collective groan from two genin.

"Endurance, children. Ten laps around the perimeter, and then twenty pushups, children!" Nakiyo announced happily. "Begone now, children!" Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura left, but not before giving them the stink eye.

He grunted lightly when he pushed himself up, and fitted himself into the vests that is like an extension of himself now. "so what exactly happened?" It's really obviously that the exact opposite had happened as to the version she had told the genins.

"They accepted the money. We will bait Gato to the bridge using Zabuza and Haku." She explained. "That was the deal."

"And keep the missing nin alive?" He rose his silver eyebrow. "There's something I'm missing."

She sighed. Now she's just bluffing. "They will be useful to Kiri. With a kekkei genkai user on the Resistance's side and a member of the Seven Swordsman, the civil war would end sooner." If Zabuza and Haku are left alive, the end of the war could mean a treaty between Kiri and Konoha.

"A gamble."

"Definitely." She agreed. "But what isn't?" She handed him the back pouches. "Time to see how the kids are doing now."

* * *

The Bridge is quiet, unnaturally so. But all of but two genins are filled into the situation. They would fight, but they won't actually kill. Kakashi released a soft breath. That's harder than said. "Zabuza. Come out now." He called loudly, with a kunai in front of his neck. "We know you're there."

A maniacal laughter filled the misty air. "Hatake Kakashi...It's an honour to fight you again."

 

When all is over and blood splattered the bridge, they all panted with exhaustion. A high pitched chuckle filled the air, and all the shinobi winced, instinctually covering their ears. "Haha...Zabuza. Useless as always." The tiny silhoutte sneered, kicking a nearby builder's unconscious body wit a spat.

"!" Natuto snarled, and strained against the hand that was suddenly against his shoulder. "You asshole, no good son of bitch! Do you not have any respect?"

The short businessman chuckled. "Respect? What do you take me for, midget?"

"Spoken as you are not more than a midget." Sasuke sneered, out of character like these days.

The short man waved his cane in anger. "Why...! You insolent little bastard!" He shouted. "Men, destroy them!"

Zabuza grinned, his bandages long since unwinding from his face. "Why that would be a pleasure..." He purred.

Sasuke sniffed haughtily. "I am the child of the Head of my clan and the son of the Honorable Elder. I'm not a bastard child."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Go on children. I'm sure Zabuza-san likes some help." Sakura hesitated for a second, but pulsed chakra into his kunai like Nakiyo-sensei had taught her, and rushed into the fray with the rest of them.

When Inari and the villagers came, armed with pitchforks and torches, they found that they had nothing left to do other than cheer for the shinobi that help them.

Caked in blood and gore, Zabuza stands imposingly in front of the five Konoha shinobi. "Now, where's my money, little princess?" He asked to the equally bloody jounin kunoichi.

She jerked her head to Gato. "Third room to the right of the left side entrance, the third drawer down the right side of the desk in the middle of the room. There should be more than enough. Leave the rest, other than the three million. If you don't I will kill you."

He smirked to the calm threat. "I would look forward to that."

* * *

 

The next day, when the genin team would step carefully through the carnage that is Gato's headquarters, they would find the giant and large letters written with blood on the wall—Even nuke-nins have a bit of honor, princess—and all of the money intact except the three million.

Sakura would gag at the letters, but the moment she stepped back into Konoha, she would badger her parents to help her buy a, by her words, "more comfortable clothes."

Sasuke would appear undisturbed, but he would ask Naruto to train with him.

And Tazuna would have apologized profusely, denying again and again that he did not deserve the money, until Kakashi shoved it in his hands, and fled with the required amounts for an A ranked mission.

And all is calm until the next mishap by Team 7.


	6. We're all playing the same game

"What the fuck is going on?"

They jumped, and whirled around. "Get the fuck out of here! It doesn't concern you." The leader snarled.

Minhyuk snorted. "Shut your fucking mouth." Imagine his surprise when he lost his little ward when he went to get a drink, in a guise that her mission is to be a game. "Who's behind you?"

The leader sneered. "What, is that your kid?" he kicked her spitefully.

He rolled his eyes, and cracked his knuckles. "No." He deadpans. "That my boss's kid."

He punched the shocked man savagely, and kicked him in the groin. When he doubled over in pain, he grabbed his hair, and gripped his neck with an iron grip. As the man slowly turns blue, the goons behind him slowly backed away.

"Y-ya! We are fucking sorry okay!" One of them snapped with his arms up.

Minhyuk glared at him from the peripheral vision. "So?" With a crack, he let the body fall to the ground. One of them whimpered.

"Get the fuck out of here." He mocked, and they fled with all the dignity lost and their leader gone.

"Hey." He whispered quietly, touching the curled up figure against the wall lightly. She sniffed. "O-oppa."

"Oppa's here, okay." He whispered. "Now look at me, okay Nakiyo-chan?" He coaxed. "Look at me, Kiyo-chan. We're going home."

 

She keeps herself relaxed, casual, because that's what her oniisan (oppa, she reminded herself) told her to do-- (he brushes her hair softly with a palm, and kissed her forehead lightly. "You are adorable." He told her. "You are perfect." She agreed with a soft, trusting smile.) Oppa said he's got something for her if she wins this game.

She pouts. The games are too easy. She's It, and all she has to do is pretend to be pretty and cute, and then run when they glare at her and say "I got you!" But that what Mineok-oppa told her to do, and she never wants to disappoint him.

But this time, the game isn't fun anymore. The biggest guy hurt her like before she met oppa, so she curled up against the wall, and promised herself that she won't cry, because 'she's a big girl now!' But the big bad men didn't leave her alone, until Minhyuk-oppa came, and swiped down them like a demon.

But he's still oppa, so she looked up when he told her to, and didn't flinch when his grip tightened in anger at the scarring on her flawless face.

* * *

They gather in their training ground, leaning against the wooden posts and sitting on the ground. Nakiyo smiles at them grimly. "We are going to learn about killing today."

In the academy, children were taught the best locations for instant kill, the quick swipe of the carotid artillery and the iliac vein, but they never taught how to deal with the aftermath, and panic attacks and the anxiety that cripples shinobis.

Sakura peers up at her. "How?" Natuto is unusually subdued, while Sasuke twitched.

"We will have a survival trip in to Training Ground 44." Kakashi explained. "We will be one step behind you, but you will survive ten days in the forest. There will be no food provided except one roll of bandages, and three sterile packages. You are allowed as much weapons as you can carry at a speed of 120 kilometer per hour."

Naruto blinks in surprise, and jumps up in protest. "But sensei, how are we going to get food? Ramen..." He wailed.

Sasuke snorted. "As if you can't hunt for food, idiot."

He shook his fist furiously at the Uchiha. "Of course I know how, but ramen..." He whimpered.

Kakashi ruffled his hair. "Well, let's get a move on it, shall we?" He said pleasantly, but there's a sadistic glint in his eye that scared the genin very, very much.

"It's not even that hard."

* * *

The three genin gulped, standing in front of the metal gates that is one of the entrances into Training Ground 44.

"Now, children." Kakashi clapped his hands together eagerly. "There may be some jounin or chuunin training in here, so don't disturb them, okay?" In truth, there's only maybe a few giant animals, maybe a few poisonous stuff in there.

"Where's Nakiyo-sensei?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. Where's Nakiyo-sensei?"

His eye curled up in that smile that they are so familiar with. "Well, what do you guys think?"

 

She cursed the Sandaime silently for sending her on this mission, when she could very well be spying on Danzou. She tensed when her target passed under her branch with all the servants trailing after him, while the tall, thin man laughs jovially with a lady around his arms and three children no older than ten stare up at him with the worshiping gaze she once gave Min -

She shook herself mentally, banishing the thought away from her. _Assassination of Nakimura Eno, a minor lord in Fire that is slowly gaining support for a trade that will put Konoha in economical crisis. Best executed with a large audience to set an example._

She waited.

 

Within two hours

"Oh my god!"

"Eep!"

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Hn."

 

Five hours.

"Eew."

"Sakura, can I eat this?"

"No, dead last!"

"Sasuke-kun is right! It's poisonous, baka."

 

Six hours

"We need food."

Naruto glared at him. "Of course, teme! We would have food if we just kept that tiger we killed last time."

"B-but! It's a tiger, baka!"

 

Seven hours

"The tiger is better than this." Sasuke admitted grudgingly before the large bug blocked out the sunlight.

"Shit!"

 

Nine hours

"What are you doing, teme?!"

"Get up."

"It's a fucking centipede, teme! Did you hypnotize it or something?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Kakashi's is pleasantly surprised from his location in the canopy. "The kid's creative."

"Geez, how the hell did you come up with riding a wild animal?" Sakura snapped. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto grinned smugly. "Turns out he's not so smart after all."

She raised her fist threatening. "If we're not running from a big ass centipede right now, I will smash your head in, baka!" Kakashi sweatdropped.

*

Nakimura-san and his family paused at a small inn in the village, while she watches as a henged old lady. "You have lovely children, milord!" She crooked out. "Do you want candies, my little princes?"

Her target grinned at her tensely. "I must apologize, obaasan, but they are very tired."

"Of course, of course. Go on, go on." Her dirty and old teeth shone through as she smiled. His smile faltered just ever so slightly

 

These kinds of missions are always the hardest - When the targets are seen with children, with their family, unaware of the ending to their little self built paradise. When her mission leaves widows and lone husbands and children that will never understand the love of a parent. When the cycle of hatred continues on because she killed a daughter or a son or a mother or a father.

The needle shoots through his throat in the middle of his speech to the village, and the crowd starts screaming. She purposely doesn't look at the family when she retreats back into the shadows.

But there's something nagging at the back of the head, thoughts of never hearing the word 'trade' or 'beneficial' in the entire speech.

*

Day 2

"Holy-"

"What is that?"

"It's called a slug, dobe."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? It fucking giant!"

"Oh my god-"

"Get out get out get out!"

"Geez stupid we need our stuff!"

"I got it!"

 

"Just eat it, Sakura-chan!"

"It's marijuana, Naruto!"

"It's not, Sakura-chan, I promise. I make it all the time with Nakiyo-sensei."

"It's not marijuana, eat it Sakura."

"Fine!"

 

"Holy shit is that a ghost?"

"No, baka!"

"Then what is that?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan, and narrowed his eyes. "It's a genjutsu."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Probably."

"But why would he set genjutsu?"

"Go ask him."

 

He hissed in pain when Naruto dabbed a strip of his jacket of the wound while wrinkling his nose. "Ugh, your blood smells disgusting."

"Just put on the damn bandage already!"

But Naruto shook his head. "Nope, nope! Sakura-chan can do it instead."

"We have to conserve the use."

"Then rip it in half."

"But the second half won't be sterile anymore!"

"...true."

 

Day 4

"Where is she?"

"Wasn't she right behind you, idiot?"

He sniffed the air. "Damn it, I can't find her smell!"

"Send out shadow clones to look for her."

 

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

"Owww....."

"We have to get her back to the shelter."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"What?"

"....nothing."

 

"Sakura-chan can you hear me?"

"Ngh....."

"She's feverish."

"I'm going to get some water."

"Hurry up."

 

Day 6

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed. "Oww...."

"We found you lying on a tree a kilometre away from here after you disappeared. What happened?"

Naruto slapped him of his head none too gently. "Geez, teme. Go easy on her, she just woke up. Right Sakura-chan?"

"H-hai......thank you, Naruto."

*

 "Hokage-sama. Lion reporting in." She appeared without a noise inside his office, with a scroll clutched in her hands. "Assassination of Nakimura Eno completed with efficiency."

"Rise." He narrowed his old eyes at her. "Present."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." With a seal, she rolled out the scroll. For a moment, the seal in the middle glowed red, before a severed head appeared above, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. "The target was efficiently executed at 0716, standard Hi time. The body has been burned within the pyre, and the head was surgically removed for further analysis by our High Daimyo."

"Congratulations on a job well done. Please place your report with Cat at 1000 Standard Konoha time tomorrow."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"And Kakashi, I'm sure, is anxiously awaiting you with Team 7." The Sandaime added dryly.

She chuckled. "I will join him soon."

*

 The pen scratched on the paper irritatingly, grating on her ears more than the constant chattering on the genin below her.

"Shouldn't you write this when you get home?" Kakashi wondered from behind her.

"You know I have bad memory." She muttered back. "I'm gonna forget half of the things I am supposed to include in the report."

"Going to."

"Huh?"

"Going to." He corrected.

She flicked her pen against his cheek. "Shut up."

He peered over her shoulder curiously, before her hand pushed on his forehead roughly. "Back off."

"...but seriously, _no supervision neccessary?_ " His sharp eyes zoomed on her. "Who?"

"...not here. There's bugs and poisonous centipedes everywhere." She grinned back sharply.

"Alright." He relented, shrugging a shoulder casually. "You should up their training. It's your idea after all."

She chucked. "I don't see why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on wattpad as "Where I Belong(Revised)" under the name jaymsy


End file.
